In optical technology, particularly in laser optics, improving the beam quality and obtaining the greatest possible power density is an ever recurring problem.
EP 0 951 152 has disclosed an arrangement for rotating individual laser diode emissions, wherein the rotation is achieved by prisms. As a result of rotating the individual emissions from the laser diodes, the focusability of the light emissions is improved. However, producing the arrangement and the prisms is complicated and expensive. The necessary highly precise assembly of the micro-optical components is complex and time consuming.
Document EP 1 006 382 has disclosed an arrangement and a device for optical beam transformation. The device consists of an array of cylinder lens segments which are inclined parallel to one another at 45°. Such a cylinder lens element comprises discontinuities and is therefore difficult to produce. Moreover, the maximum beam diameter is restricted by the cylinder width.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,260,131 has disclosed a device for symmetrizing laser radiation from a laser diode system. The device comprises cylindrical surfaces, the cylinder axes of which are respectively aligned parallel to one another and next to one another. This leads to discontinuities in the surface, making production very expensive and difficult.
WO 2011/109763 has disclosed a system and a method for reconfiguring and rotating a light beam. Here, the individual emissions of a laser diode are initially rotated by 90° and subsequently reconfigured to form an overall beam. Thus, the number and the distances of the individual laser diodes must in this case be matched to the individual rotation elements. This makes the method expensive and complicated.